A Glass Cased Crime
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: Between a mist of lies and a shroud of emotion, IA must traverse the crime world to save her love-interest, Yuuma.. What will the day bring as night falls onto her world once again? Especially with a mysterious glass orb in hand... -Fluff. VY2 Yuuma/IA, Kaito/Miki, Kaito/Meiko, Meiko/Yukari, Gakupo/Luka. Warnings: Risque humor, language, mild blood, guns, psychological stuff, etc.-
1. Chapter 1: The Detectives and the Case

**Hey, again. Getting my stories up and ready. Busy writing among other things. Lol. Anyway, I do not own the characters just the plot, along with most of the things I've been writing for fanfiction here. Umm... This is a VY2 Yuuma X IA (Aria.) fic. There will be more chapters and such. There are also some slight pairings. Gakupo Kamui X Luka Megurine will be in it. There will be slight hints of Kaito Shion X Meiko Sakine, Kaito Shion X SF-A2 Miki, and Meiko Sakine X Yukari Yuzuki. Although, I'm not sure how much the last one will be in there... There may be more in the future. But, anyway, I hope you enjoy. ~**

* * *

><p>All of the tears in the world couldn't pay for the feelings that she felt at this moment. It was so confusing, misleading, and oh so very disheartening. She looked at the small glass casing in her hand. It was in the shape of a small orb, and opened somehow. A somehow she didn't even want to know anymore. It made her sick. Sick of the deed, the crime, the punishment, and even the unbecoming reputation.<p>

The girl's hair wispily blew in the wind, the braids, the tangles, the loose ends blowing and whirling around. She was looking down into her clenched fist. Her punk-y and looks outfit, the skirt the over-shirt, any of the free ends, they all blew loosely.

She bit her lip. The mere memory of everything that happened, was all too much. It all happened so fast. One might even say it happened so fast that she couldn't even blink her eyes.

Even so, she could only worry, but the worries weren't for herself. None of them were. Through all of it, all of the painstaking work, the anxiety of getting caught, and even the small feelings of affection that she fought off. The worries were only for her teammate. The teammate that she was afraid to say anything to. After keeping to her self for so many years, she had finally let someone in. With his cheesy jokes, his kind smile, and even those beautiful poems of his. The poems that he kept in a cherishing little book in his pocket. He even had said he had more poems. But something happened, and he could keep them all.

Even thinking about it made the girl smile lightly. But also sadly. The bitter sweet thoughts overwhelmed her. She wanted to find him. She wanted to rescue him. But even so, she didn't know where to look.

Clenching the small orb in her hand the girl began to walk. She had decided. Decided even before she knew that she did. That she was going to save him. She was going to find him, and help him. Have him live to speak those poems, after all he only got taken because he was trying to protect her. So, she thought that maybe they shared this feeling. The feeling she was too afraid to even admit to herself before, but now understood fully and deeply. And she accepted this.

The girl knew that neither of them were really meant for this kind of thing anyway. He had told her that he'd gotten into it, because it was something that his family passed down to him. But he didn't want to disappoint his family or tarnish their so called honor. And the girl thought that whatever family, may not be as honorable as one would think, if they would just up and leave their son to die with the jobs they left him. But then she didn't want to feel bitter. Especially when he himself didn't feel bitter towards them. She wondered why even more so now.

But then there was her reason for being involved in all of this. She was poor, alone, and didn't know her family, that much, really. She had never really thought about having a family or even friends before, not even a lover or someone like that. She didn't think about it, because she never had a reason to think about it. It simply wasn't her purpose. Which was what she had decided long ago. She needed the money anyway, companionship didn't even occur to her as a need. The only needs were the basic necessities of life: food, water, shelter, warmth, anything that was required to live at least in a neutral state of comfort. The thoughts of why had never really occurred to her either. It was merely something set in stone for her to follow by.

Then all of those thoughts that she neglected for most of her life simply appeared with those feelings. The feelings that she had experienced on her journey to steal the damned glassware that now was resting in the palm of her hand. The mere anathematization of the said glassy sphere made her so sick she wanted to puke, but she had disdain for it nonetheless. It was the reason that everything had happened.

The girl once again tightened her grip on the orb. Her knuckles turned white as well as the tips of her fingers. Her nails were half white and half pink from the pressure that she administered to the item. The young woman held in her breath for a moment of composure while closing her eyes.

Exhaling she opened her eyelids with a rush of emotion. She was going to save him. She was going to do anything she could, because she wanted to. For the first time she wanted and needed someone in her life. Which she had decided for certain would be him. Her mouth opened for her voice to speak finally. "I'm coming to save you, Yuuma! I promise! And if there's one thing you taught me, it is to never break your promises!"

The young woman held confident in her words, and she began to run back towards the city that she left. It wasn't far, really, but it was raining heavily. She didn't mind the rain. Or the wind. But it was quite annoying getting the stares at looks from gloomy passerby's. What were they staring at? It was none of there business. It was a matter of life and death, the stolen and the captured, and it had nothing to do with pedestrians.

The girl was tired, but she wouldn't stop. They had been through a lot. And it wasn't that long since Yuuma had been captured. She had an idea in mind. It was a bit risky, but she thought it might work in a last ditch effort to save him.

After all off this, the young woman had come to terms with how she felt, and everything about the world that she was neglecting. And well, it felt like a load off. She had been so confused as to what to think, nevertheless she accepted these new feelings and thoughts of hers. It was actually somewhat joyful, though the harsh truth of what happened to Yuuma was all sinking in, creating doubts in the girl's mind. She had decided; she would follow through with her plan in rescuing him, but the girl couldn't say as to how well it would work. The best was simply to hope for the best, at least with the circumstances, that was right now.

The young woman's thoughts mingled lightly through her mind as she walked up to the front of the door to an old fashioned building. It's style's were much more architecturally pleasing to observe than the surrounding structures.

Placed above the doorstep was a half dirtied sign the read something along the lines of: "SF-A2 + Shion = Detective Agency!". The girl rolled her eyes muttering something about the sign changing again. And then she proceeded to knock on the door. She heard a scuffle some argument or another, as well as clamoring to get up and sighed.

While waiting for someone to answer the door she rung out her long hair of the rainwater that had soaked her from head to toe. The girl quickly brushed some of her wet bangs out of her face as she heard speedy foot steps buzz down a flight or two of stairs in a hurry.

With a click, clack, bang, plop, and boom the door opened with a thudding noise. The girl just blankly stared with a slight bit of surprise showing on her face towards the opener of the door. The person who opened the door, the one the young woman would have thought not to have opened the door, was a moderately young girl with brilliant red hair that had a small curly 'antennae' looking hair sticking upward, and had strikingly bright ruby colored eyes. This girl wore a blue and white dress which was more suited for a party than work, dark blue leggings, and a dark red pair of flats which were upon her feet.

The red girl wearing blue started awkwardly at the young woman as she took a blue ribbon that was in between her teeth, as she was using her mouth to hold it while she unlocked and opened the door, and then tied it in her hair putting it up. She then decided to speak. "What the heck do you want, IA? I thought you were off busy stealing one thing or another… After all, that's how you make your horrid accuse of a living by.."

IA sighed deeply giving the girl a serious but pleading look I her eyes as they made eye contact before she spoke. "Look, Miki. I know you, as well as Kaito do not wish to speak to me on the account of our… Chosen occupations.. But you must understand, I've come here with a good reason, and I need your help, both your's and Kaito's."

Miki gave her a blank glare before speaking. "Get your butt out of that rain and come in here! Whatever you have to say, make it quick! Kaito and I are busy in an investigation, and have to go soon!"

"Of course…" IA lightly said with somewhat of a sad tone in her voice.

Miki raised her eyebrows at her tone, but shrugged it off as nothing before starting to tap her feet, and then yelled. "Kaito! Get your butt down here before I leave you behind! We have a… Guest!"

Miki's pause in her words made IA sigh. Then she glanced towards the stairway to see a blue haired man rushing down yelling. "Yeah, yeah, Miki! Hold your stars! I'm coming!" The man was dressed in a blue tuxedo, but he was just getting on his jacket.

Miki growled as he approached and was noticing IA, then spoke. "You dumb butt! It's bad enough that there's a THIEF in OUR house! But you're going to make us late!"

Kaito sighed speaking. "Well, I wasn't going to be if you would have helped me with my bowtie!" He pouted trying to fix it once again but then looked towards IA again and finally acknowledged the fact that something need to be addressed if she of all people was coming to his house for something. "Ah… Uh.. Umm… Well, what brings you here, my dear?"

Miki glared at Kaito for his nice approach to IA and grumbled fixing his bow tie.

"Umm… Yes, well, I have some news and a 'job' offer for you.. I guess that would be the best way to put it… But it's very important and urgent!" IA explained not trying to make eye contact. She put up quite a frown on her face as well.

Miki glanced at her pondering what her problem was, but quickly got annoyed with the complicated knot that Kaito had put in his bowtie.

Kaito stood there for a moment staring before he spoke. "Ah, I see. I think I have an idea of your problem. But, you should know that Miki and I have a very important stake out that we're doing at a party tonight for an illegal business dealer. So, we can't take your job now, but we'd be more than willing to do it after this case." Kaito put on a smiled gently as Miki got done fixing his bow tie.

Miki stepped back from Kaito looking towards IA to see what her response was. Kaito just kept smiling.

"Does that illegal business dealer you speak of happen to be named, Gakupo…?" IA glanced at the two as Miki's eyes went wide while Kaito stared blankly blinking at her.

"How the heck do you know that?" Miki barked, glaring at IA once again.

"Uh, yes, IA, enlighten us." Kaito spoke having a dumbfounded face looking towards her.

"It was merely a guess." IA smiled lightly, but then it turned into a frown. "But actually… He has to do with MY case.. The one I would like you to help ME with." IA spoke solemnly towards the two.

"Oh, really?-" Miki began to ask in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, my dears! Are you ready to go?" A beautiful woman entered the building in a sexy rosy-crimson dress. She had short brown hair with a red rose sticking out from the side of her hair, sparkling brown eyes, and had a feathery red and black fan in her hands. The three turned to look at the woman who was now smiling. She glanced at IA who just stared blankly at her. The woman the walked towards her and lifted up her chin to look at her face. "My, my, who's your friend here, Kaito? Miki? And with this… Attire…" She quaintly remarked looking her over.

IA grabbed the woman's hand removing it from her face with a scowl upon her own. "I'd refrain from touching me if I were you."

"Er… Meiko, since when did you have a key to our building?" Kaito asked trying to change the subject from IA's glare at Meiko's smiling face.

"Quite the presumptuous little twerp, eh? Kaito? And I thought I was welcomed, you know, with this case of yours." Meiko batted her eyes at Kaito who looked very nervous. Miki scowled at Meiko bitterly while glaring at her.

"As a matter of fact, she would like to help us with the case, having goals of her own to go along with it. Isn't that right, IA?" Kaito glanced at IA hoping she would accept this idea.

IA looked back at Kaito then to Meiko before speaking. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I would. Granted my side of the deal is done." She looked back at Kaito wondering what the next step of the plan was.

Miki bit her lip with all the silence she had to endure as the others spoke.

"IA, eh?" Meiko looked her over once again. "I suppose, this is alright. Well, have to get you changed though, if you're going to go with us to the party."

"Party?" IA mumbled lazily. "No one you're all dressed so fancily."

"Er… Stake out.." Kaito corrected quietly while scratching the back of his head.

"Ahuh…" Miki muttered rolling her eyes.

"Whatever… And yes, of course." Meiko smiled going to the door opening it and calling out. "Yukari! I need the suit case!"

Kaito raised his eyebrows questioningly as a girl came in moments latter with a suit case. That wasn't all though. The girl was dressed in a violet leotard that had a frilly half skirt attached to the back of it, as well as leggings that were a lighter shade, and fake bunny ears on top. She also had a small but loose black jacket on over it, and her medium length hair was lavender colored as well as being in to low ponytails that were brought over her shoulders.

Miki's eyes widened seeing the girl before she bluntly asked. "What… What ARE you WEARING?"

The lavender haired merely blinked a few times with a blush growing upon her face.

"She's wearing her disguise, my dear… I would have thought you would have worn something… Well, similar, to say the least.." Meiko said in a somewhat dissatisfied tone of voice, which came off as somewhat of a scoff.

Miki glared beadily at Meiko for judging her sense of taste and comparing it to something as risqué as what Yukari was wearing.

"Well, Miki, what you're wearing is just fine. _Really_." Kaito commented nervously while leaning down a bit to be within range of Miki's height and patted her on the head.

"Really?" Miki's eyes and mood brightened while looking up at Kaito, but she soon frowned sourly as he patted her head.

Meiko rolled her eyes at the spectacle, but quickly took the large suit case from Yukari. She then gestured for both Yukari and IA to follow. IA sighed deeply again then followed. Meiko took her to another room and quickly went through the clothing in the suit case having IA go to the bathroom and try it on then come back. It felt tedious to IA who just wanted to get the whole thing over with and find Yuuma.

After Meiko decided what dress was good enough, the whole group went outside to a limousine. Miki grumbled something about money and alcohol not being a good combination. Kaito glanced out the window every so often enjoying the scenery as the limousine drove swiftly to their destination. IA simple glared at the back of the seat she was behind as she was beginning to feel car sick. Everything was simple begging too fast. The thought that something might be wrong continually floated around IA's mind as she thought up plans. IA clutched the edges of her dress in sickening agony from the sensation of nausea. Yukari twiddled and played with her hands as the rode. Meiko had taken out a bottle of sake which she poured into her glass every so often.

In about twenty or thirty minutes the car pulled to a stop in front of a large and grandeur building with statues of Samurai and a lovely front garden. Many of the flowers and plants were luscious and beautiful.

Miki gazed out at the wonderful plants in somewhat of an awed expression. Meiko rolled her eyes but glanced at the roses as the group walked towards the door. Kaito simply smiled with a calmed expression upon his own face. Yukari didn't say anything, not that anyone else did, but just walked behind Meiko clinging to her own jacket as she walked in her heels. IA straighten her creamy light-blue colored dress with a blank expression upon her face.

As the group walked slowly towards the door Miki spoke up. "Those statues are kind of creepy…"

Meiko replied with a simple remark. "Well, don't say that once we're inside. They might make you one of them."

Miki gave her a wide-eyed ad questioning look making Meiko smile lightly, but glared as they approached the doorway.

"Far walk to the door than expected…" IA whispered to herself glancing around into the dimly lit tree side of the garden assuming someone was watching them.

"I suppose, but it IS this kind of place… If you know what I mean.." Kaito caught her whisper and replied to it speaking, suggesting that it had something to do with that fact that a lot of people that dealt with illegal trades and such were going to this party.

IA rolled her eyes with a grimace knowing what he meant already. Yukari glanced at everyone individually, keeping an eye on them all as she followed Meiko.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my story! ~ Lol. Poor Yukari<strong>**. Oh, just to tell you, if you didn't get the hints. Miki has a crush for Kaito and Meiko likes to flirt with Kaito. I will be willing to explain more as the story continues. But with adieu, I hope you enjoyed the story. Like I've said, I will update when I can. Chow! ~ **


	2. Chapter 2: The Party and the Past

**Hello, again. ~ This is my second chapter for "A Glass Cased Crime...". I hope you all enjoy! ~ Again, I do not own the characters, but I do own the plot!**

* * *

><p>The party was slow and sickening. IA gazed over the crowds searching for some sign of something familiar. She sighed lazily and shook her head putting her glass of punch down. "Now that think about it, this is probably alcoholic…" She thought rolling her eyes. IA didn't drink much of it. Just a little bit. "It didn't taste alcoholic, but who knows in a place like this." She continued thinking and threw her glass in a garbage can by the punch bowl.<p>

Miki seemed to be fuming as she stood next to IA. She kept glaring and muttering while she saw Kaito and Meiko dancing. Meiko shot Miki a few smirks whenever she was in view of her. Kaito didn't show any expression other than a simple smile, who knew what the ice cream man was thinking. Miki just continued to glare at her rival with rage and jealousy.

"If you like him, you should go after him." IA spoke quietly while not making eye contact with Miki.

Miki turned and blinked at IA, then she spoke. "W-Why? It's not that easy to admit you like someone! Besides how would you know!" Miki barked at IA with a somewhat embarrassed look upon her face.

IA seemed amused and smiled lightly. "Why the heck do you think I would come to you and Kaito for help? I'm a thief! You said it yourself! I'm no good!" IA laughed somewhat. It appeared that perhaps some of that alcohol worked. She wasn't completely drunk though.

Miki looked in concern at IA while glancing at the punch bowl and the half filled cup of the drink in the garbage can then back to IA before she spoke. "Are… You okay, IA?"

"… What do you think?" IA glanced back at her with a drunk flail as she leaned against the wall.

"This is your first time having alcohol isn't it…?" Miki slowly asked getting a nearby chair for IA to sit on.

"And how would you know?" IA scoffed sitting in said chair. She sighed glaring at the crowds of people. "Dammit…"

Miki frowned somewhat looking back at Meiko and Kaito. Meiko was attempting to get some more punch from the other table on the other side of the dance hall while Kaito was trying to persuade her not to drink anymore. Meiko nearly threw a chair at him. Kaito gulped dodging it and proceeded to try and escape her gaze so he could head towards the other two.

Yukari was standing by a little green haired boy that was plastered against the marble flooring. It had appeared that he had attempted to hit on her or something. Not quite smooth for someone who looked so young.

"Er…" Miki was going to speak, but she didn't know quite what to say.

IA slumped back into the chair closing her eyes. "If I ever get my hands on that purple haired bastard or that aqua haired chick and her sister I'll pummel them!" IA's comment seemed quite a bit out of character for someone who was so reserved. Perhaps the alcohol had gotten to her, at least a little bit.

"Umm… What's your relationship with Gakupo, anyway?" Miki questioned quizzically while looking at her.

IA opened her eyes and gave Miki a weird look before she began to talk. "What do you mean by that…? He's nothing to me. The only connection is that I came here to save his son. He got kidnapped by the bastard. Or at least that's what I think happened. Then again, I don't know how you kidnap your own son. Ever heard of the Miku twins?" IA bit her lip looking over the crowd once again.

"Yeah actually. They're brutal. In fact they're in most of our cases. Beating up the witnesses and stuff." The cherry girl, Miki, frowned lightly thinking back to those days. "A lot has happened since then…" Miki looked down speaking quietly.

"Wha… What?" IA glanced at Miki with mild concern.

"It's nothing… Tell me what happened." Miki said still looking down.

"All… Alright…" IA sighed glancing back at the crowd of people before she would begin to explain. The people who never really committed acts humanly. "Well… I was sought out, for being a good thief and all.. By Gakupo's son, Yuuma. I accepted; it was the first good paying job that I've had in years. We were to sneak into the Royal Hall of Lilies, basically the Royal Princess Lily's home. Not to mention King Al, Queen Ann, and their other child, Lily's younger brother Oliver. We were to steal this decorative glass orb thing. Who knows what's inside of it… Anyway, Yuuma and I went on the long journey there. We got the item. But…" IA paused looking down at the floor.

"Let me guess, you developed feelings for him, Yuuma?" Miki asked glancing at IA.

IA looked up voicing some words. "Yeah, actually. Pretty stupid huh?" IA laughed lightly once again putting a bitter sweet smile on her face.

"No, not at all. Now continue. What happened to Yuuma?" Miki asked then stated. "There are a lot more stupider things than that, in fact, that's not stupid at all."

"Sure…" IA replied to the last part then gazed at the ceiling leaning back in her chair. "Well, we were heading back here. Almost into town actually. On the outskirts…" IA paused once again to take a deep breath. "Apparently, Gakupo had decided that I was… An extra fee to pay. He had the Miku twins, who were hired at a cheaper price to get rid of me, and return Yuuma with the orb to Gakupo. Yuuma tried to persuade the Miku twins to not harm me. The bitchier one of the two decided to go and knock Yuuma out. And let's just say I happened to work out a deal with them…" IA closed her eyes speaking the last part slowly.

"A deal…?" Miki questioned furrowing her eyebrows weirdly.

"Well, not exactly. I would just rather not say in front of him!" IA jumped up pulling out a gun and aiming towards a man with a red haired ponytail and glasses. IA narrowed her eyes glaring at the man.

He kept a perfectly straight face and smiled. "Hello, IA…" His words were simple he kept a firm pose with his hands behind his back, much like a butler.

"Oh, can it, you stupid man-whore!" IA yelled keeping her aim steadily on him.

Miki blinked rapidly seeing most of the people stop in their tracks and stare at them. Meiko grinned widely shooting some happy looks at Kaito making him jump.

"Mei-Meiko-San?" Kaito said staring at her and her wide grin.

Meiko answered his call with one sentence. "It'll be alright Kaito, well, for you it might be."

"My name is Ted, thank you. You remember, don't you? In the _orphanage_…-" Ted began to speak calmly while looking at her.

"Shut up!" IA roared shooting just past his head. "Or next time I WILL hit YOU!"

"Oh, jumpy, are we?" Ted exclaimed with glee.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" A girl that looked like Ted gleamed having a gun to Miki's head.

"Bitch…" Miki muttered directing her anger towards the girl who had two curly hair-tails on each side of her head. She was dressed as a maid.

"Grah, I should have known!" IA turned slightly keeping her aim on Ted while glaring at the other girl. "Teto!"

"Oh, what? Did I disrupt something?" Teto stuck her tongue out at IA with a big smiled plastered upon her face.

IA growled glancing back at Kaito and the others. Kaito was being pushed against a wall by Meiko. Meiko was holding a shot gun to the back of Kaito's head.

"Oh, I'm really quite sorry, dear. I do like you a lot." Meiko pouted holding the gun to Kaito.

"Lady Meiko-San, what do you mean you _like_ him?" Yukari stood by Meiko with a childlike look on her face. It was actually quite innocent despite the circumstances.

Meiko glanced at her only saying. "Well, my dear… That is a very hard thing to explain." She bitterly smiled.

Kaito gulped begging to speak. "Meiko-San, you don't have to do this. _Really_."

Miki hissed glaring at the spectacle as Teto shoved the gun closer to Miki's head.

"My, my. You're all so jumpy. I _hate_ jumpy people." Ted's smile slowly turned into a frown with glaring eyes.

"Shut it, you no good!-" IA yelled but was cut off upon hearing her name being called. She turned eyes slightly widening.

"It's good to see that you're alright, IA…" A boy with a black suit on appeared with a look of concern on his face. He had short pink hair which draped over his head lightly. He had come in just as IA was speaking and as most of the people had left the room with dirty smirks upon their faces.

"Yuu-Yuuma…?" IA said with some disbelief while at him. She lowered her aim at Ted who smirked darkly.

"I heard your story on Ted's radio…" Yuuma spoke not making eye contact with her. He looked down solemnly before continuing. "I had no idea… Well, other than it's mutual." Yuuma chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head with one hand.

IA just gaped blinking several times in disbelief. She was at a loss for words at the moment.

"Told you!" Miki piped bravely.

"Quiet you!" Teto glared grabbing Miki's arm and yanking her back.

Miki lifted her leg slamming the edge of her high heels onto Teto's partially bare foot. With a click a small blade jammed through Teto's foot causing her to scream in pain and throw her gun into the air while letting go of Miki and hopping backward holding her now bleeding foot.

"You little bitch!" Teto growled holding back some tears that were appearing at the corner's of her eyes.

Miki stuck out her tongue after she caught the gun. "Go kill yourself scum!" Miki shouted at Teto. Then Miki ran towards Kaito, Meiko, and Yukari.

Meiko immediately directed her gun towards Miki while Yukari held a knife to Kaito's throat. Kaito gulped fiercely while looking towards Miki in concern.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, well... This was a bit... Off key<strong>**? It's a little bit darker than the first chapter. With all the stabbing and the guns. Lol. Well, Yukari was standing on/kicking Ryuuto/Gachapoid. Sorry, Ryuuto. You were the only one that came to mind at the moment. So, much cussing and attacking. Lol. That's why I raised the rating. Umm... I will elaborate more on the back story as much as I can. Kaito and Miki went through something that had to do with someone else and Gakupo. And the orphanage is a reference to IA's childhood, which will be explained in due time. Also, don't worry, Luka's going to be in it soon! Gakupo and Luka ARE Yuuma's parents after all. I will also, get back to "Oh, the Irony..." soon. I think I'm finding it easier to right a chapter then a one-shot in-between, so I can take a break from story to story. But I hope it was enjoyed! Thank you! ~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Alcohol and the Teacher

**Gah... I was going to update sooner. But I had a few personal matters to attend to. But with much ado, this is the third chapter to "A Glass Cased Crime..."! I do not own the characters, just the plot and stuff. I hope you enjoy! ~**

* * *

><p>"Let him go!" Miki growled angrily aiming the gun at Yukari.<p>

Yukari blankly stared at Miki then smiled ever so lightly. "You don't scare me little mouse… In fact you won't pull the trigger at all. You want to know why?"

Miki glared focusing her eyes on the knife that was millimeters away from Kaito's neck. She didn't say anything, just watching Yukari's actions.

"Huh? Got nothing to say…?" Yukari playfully began. "You all thought I was the shy one, didn't you? All dolled up in this skimpy crap. Bahaha!" Yukari giggled darkly.

"Shut up! I don't want hear your nonsense! Let him go!" Miki barked vivaciously towards the lavender haired girl.

Yukari frowned lightly biting her lip. "Ah, well, I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss Star. Oh, but wait… Why did I say I was afraid?" Yukari pressed the blade closer to Kaito's neck with an ill-tempered look upon her face.

Kaito flinched when the blade barely cut his neck with a drop of blood falling down his neck. Meiko narrowed her eyes towards Yukari keeping her aim of the shotgun towards Miki.

Miki held back a gasp, but glared tightening her aim of the gun at Yukari's head.

Yukari giggled again before she spoke. "See! You won't pull the trigger! You're too scared that I'll cut those two important veins!" Yukari pulled the knife from Kaito's neck slightly waving it back and forth around his neck to demonstrate her knowledge of anatomy. "You know what? Maybe I should cut his heart out for you and place it on a silver platter! That way you could find a way to preserve it and have it forever! Teehee!" Yukari grinned while looking Miki in the eyes.

"Yukari!" Meiko's voice yelled fiercely. The older woman eyed her with a look in her eyes that said something that she would rather not have voiced aloud.

Yukari gave a submissive look towards her employer pulling the knife back and away from Kaito's neck and backing away. "As you so wish, Milady…" Yukari shot a loathing look towards Miki as she looked back to Meiko wondering what she was to do next.

"That's fine." Meiko mumbled snatching the knife from Yukari's grip and placed it back into her purse from whence it had originally came.

Yukari stood still eyeing the look on Ted's face from afar.

Kaito glanced at Meiko for a moment seeing a look of approval from her to leave or rather move away from the Yukari as well as Meiko herself.

"Maybe, I'll see you later, Love." Meiko suggested not making eye contact with Kaito. She placed her shotgun against the well decorated wall and turned her glance towards IA and the others as they talked, more specifically: as IA and Yuuma talked.

Kaito sighed lightly in bitter worry turning his attention to Miki, walking towards her before speaking. "Hey… You okay there, Brave-y?" He asked in a gentle and soft tone.

Miki's eyes began to well-up with a few tears as she stared at the blue haired man. "Ka-Kaito!" Miki sobbed tackling him. "Are you okay? She cut you! Does your neck hurt? Do you need first aid?"

Kaito lightly smiled in worry before he answered Miki. "I'm fine… Er… Miki.." Kaito began, seeing as the gun in her hand was pointed towards his face by accident. Kaito grabbed her wrist moving it away from his face and towards the ground.

Miki's eyes whelmed up as she looked towards Kaito and began to speak again. "Kai-Kaito, I'm SO sorry! I-I didn't mean to!"

"It's… It's _fine_, Miki." Kaito chuckled in an effort to cheer up the young redheaded-cherry woman.

"Gah… Wha-Why are you laughing?" Miki exclaimed with utter confusion and worry towards the blue-headed-ice-cream-loving man.

"To show you that everything's going to be alright." Kaito smiled poking her on the nose with his pointer finger.

"You're a meanie…" Miki mumbled with a playful pout upon her face. Miki giggled while Kaito laughed after a small and short moment of silence after her sentence.

"Yeah right! Like anything would be alright here! You're all gonna die! You're gonna die! All going to DIE!" Teto giggled manically. She had this crazy look in her eyes as she stumbled towards the two holding a butcher knife that was taken from the table of food that was being served at the party.

Miki stared wide eyed at her as if she were, crazy, which was likely in this case. Kaito gulped lightly standing in front of Miki to protect her form the impending doom of the large blade as it came towards them.

Their eyes focused on the blade and it's silvery color, it was washed with blood and barbeque stains from the roasted wild boar, rare-cooked beef, and possible some duck or chicken, maybe even turkey.

Ted's eyes went wide seeing Teto come towards the two. "TETO!" Ted yelled at her running towards her much like a fox after a hen.

The menacing look on Teto's face wasn't halted. She only paused in her movement toward Miki and Kaito to look back at Ted who was coming in at her like a dive-bombing nuclear missile. Not that she was having a meltdown or anything.

"I'll kill you, too, Tedo-NiiChan!" Teto beamed with her psychotic grin directed towards Ted. Ted sneered at this comment, acting like it had a reference to something else that must have happened earlier.

Miki blinked realizing she still had a gun in her hand and came out from behind Kaito shooting Teto in the arm causing her to drop her butcher knife.

As Teto's knife landed on the floor she screeched in agony. "You bloody little bitch!" Teto clenched her arm with her other hand as the blood squirted and gushed from her arm. She collapsed onto her knees blankly staring at Ted as he rushed over to her.

Miki gulped staring with wide eyes at what she had done. Kaito blinked rapidly turning his gaze towards Miki. He slowly took the smoking gun from her hands as her arms flew downward gripping one another and twiddling her fingers in worry lifting them to her face. She then glanced at Kaito with her eyes wondering what she had done. Wondering if Teto would bleed to death, or possibly have to have her arm removed.

"Great! Now look what you've done, Teto-Nee…" Ted sighed taking off his jacket and placing around Teto's body covering her arm. "You didn't take your medication either, did you…?" Teto said nothing to Ted, she only glanced at Miki narrowing her eyes slightly.

Miki looked at Teto in worry for a moment wanting to apologize, but then again, she _was_ trying to kill Kaito and her. Miki bit her lip not knowing what to say, if anything was to come out of her mouth.

"No, I'm sorry, Ted-Nii…" Teto said quietly as Ted had her take a couple of pills from a bottle that he took out of one of his pockets. "It… It slipped my mind.." The shot seemed to have distracted or snapped Teto out of psychotic trance.

Ted sighed again. "It's fine… It's not you're fault.." Ted glanced at Miki, but gave no emotion in his look, he simply looked down at Teto making sure his jacket was tight enough around her to at least slow her bleeding.

Yuuma sighed looking away from the spectacle of a shot Teto and Ted comforting her. He didn't know how to continue his explanation to IA of what happened as he was taken. It was simple though, really. Comparing it to something would be like comparing it to a disobedient child. Although, Yuuma would admit that he didn't see what was wrong with what had happened. Besides Gakupo's thirst for a cheaper price. His mother didn't have much to say about the matter, she was kind of drunk anyway. Yuuma had noticed her relationship with his father was… Deteriorating to say the least..

"IA…" Yuuma began with a pained expression on upon her face. He didn't make eye contact with her for a lack of words or even explanation.

"Call me Aria…" IA began. She didn't exactly know what to say to him either. Their positions in this world were awkward in a way; the poor thief that had to keep her own with barely even enough to get by, and the rich son of the leader of crime himself, Gakupo.

"Huh? … Aria?" Yuuma asked blinking a couple of times wondering what it was about.

IA smiled lightly ad looked at him to explain. "Yeah… It's my real name, IA's just a nickname.."

Yuuma smiled back gently. "Aria… I like it. It's pretty and it suits you."

After a moment, before either of them knew what to say a slam of a door was heard as well as the clacking of heels walking swiftly across the marble flooring. And then there started a horrific yell with slurred speech. "Where ish that bass-tart! Frocking cheap bitch-u!"

Yuuma blinked several times turning to a woman who had probably meant to say, 'bastard', and 'fucking'. She had long pink hair with bangs hanging just above her blue colored eyes. She was wearing a long sparkling blue colored dress along with a matching pair of heels. She probably had gloves, but they were probably discarded back in her room. She was also accompanied by a half emptied bottle of wine and a scowl growing ever more angry over her face.

Aria was just as surprised as she looked at the woman. She could she was older than herself. But was curious as to who exactly she was in the first place.

"Yuuma!" The woman's eyes darted towards Yuuma and Aria before she spoke again trying to say, 'you're'. "Where is chu-ore father?"

"Umm… Mom, this isn't exactly the time..-" Yuuma was cut off by another drunken slur of hers.

"Isn't the time! That bastard left me alone! He was going to be nice! He promised!" Her words seemed childlike in expression but also somewhat saddened.

"Again?" Meiko outburst heading towards the woman with an angry scowl upon her face.

"Umm…" Miki and Kaito simultaneously hummed questioningly. Teto and Ted said nothing as Ted got her up to where she could walk.

"Yeah!" The woman looked furious having a quick chat with Meiko. Yukari just watched the two women as they conversed.

"Sorry… That's my mother. Her name is Luka." Yuuma turned speaking to IA. "Dad and her… Have kind of been fighting lately…" He spoke slowly and sounded somewhat saddened.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm sorry." Aria spoke with concern looking towards Yuuma.

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault." Yuuma chuckled before speaking again. "Besides the situation isn't exactly… Well, normal!" Yuuma chuckled again.

Aria giggled lightly before she spoke. "I suppose you're right about that bit. But…-" A voice interrupted IA's words in comparison with a knife cutting through butter.

"Yes, well.. It doesn't seem like that can be helped at the moment…" A smiled appeared on the face of a man with short brown hair. He wore a pair of shiny glasses adjusting them before speaking once again to finish is sentence. "Now, can it?"

"Kiyo-Kiyoteru!" Aria barked glaring daggers at the man.

Yuuma turned giving IA a weird look. "You… Know him?" Aria's response was a simple nod as she kept her eyes focused keenly on the man as he closed a book that he was reading while entering the room.

Kiyoteru smirked delicately before giving Yuuma an explanation. "Why, yes, she does, Yuuma. Not only was I your tutor growing up, I also gave tutoring at the orphanage that Aria Planetes lived at… Of course, she does go by the name of IA the thief now." The smirk on Kiyoteru's lips did not waver in the slightest, it only showed proudly upon his facial features.

"And that explains why Ted and Teto are here, doesn't it, you bastard?" Aria barked directing a growl towards the brown haired teacher/tutor.

"Mmm… Well, that story I think is better told by you myself, dear.. Of course, that is you've yet to tell it to anyone." Kiyoteru responded not vacillating in his chosen tone of voice.

Kaito growled looking towards Kiyoteru as well huffing with a strong yell. "Hiyama!"

Kiyoteru turned in a bit of a shocked face that went back to his smirk. "Oh, well if it isn't the elder Shion. Tell me, how is that sister of yours…? Kaiko, wasn't it?" Kiyoteru grinned slightly knowing that he was angering the blue haired man excessively.

"Huh?" IA pondered glancing towards Kaito's and Miki's angry expressions. She didn't exactly know what they had to do with Kiyoteru, but neither did Yuuma. He was just as shocked if not more so with this new information.

"Bastard!" Miki howled in fury toward the brunette man. Kaito snarled and hissed with intensity towards the man who kept his smirk abundantly clear.

"Oh, yes… That's right, isn't it? Ah, well, it seems your not all entirely acquainted now, yes? I mean to say, that, after all I am conversant with all of you now. Right?" Kiyoteru smirked glancing at IA.

"Cut the crap." Aria growled returning his smirk with a glare.

"Ah… Yes. You hate my asking if you're sure. I do remember. There was the field trip at the orphanage. And that awfully tragic fire. And all those dear children." Kiyoteru looked as if he was going to burst out in menacing laughter as he spoke. "It was a such a terrible loss. So… Accidental.."

"SHUT UP!" Aria roared with fury. She was ready to claw Kiyoteru's face off if she could.

Yuuma was wide-eyed while holding her back. "Kiyote-Kiyoteru… What did you do?" Yuuma questioned looking the man in the eyes steadily.

Ted looked away as well as Teto as he sat her down on a chair and took out a cell phone, presumably to get her medical attention. Teto's eyes looked hollow for a moment as she stared calmly at the floor. Ted patted her head waiting for the phone to be picked up.

Kiyoteru continued smirking as he watched IA's reaction towards his words and tone of voice.

Kaito glared at Kiyoteru also wanting to pounce on him just as much as Aria did. But withheld himself knowing that there must be more of Gakupo's employees or rather goons around. Despite his overwhelming anger towards Kiyoteru. Miki clenched her fists tightly like the other two who were angry towards Kiyoteru. She wanted to take a limb off or two. After all, she was also had known Kaiko well.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh... I feel terrible about Luka's drunkenness.<strong>** And if you didn't or haven't realized Kiyoteru is a very bad man in this... Very... Gah, I can't wait to put more about Kaiko. But since I don't like killing off people, spoiler alert, Kaiko is alive and well. I was also going to have Yuuma and Aria dance, but I figured it was kind of done a bit. And I had to introduce Ted and Teto too... Maybe I'll do it later for something else. Erm... What else to say.. Well, again, I do not own the characters. Just everything else. I hope you enjoyed it! ~ Although the chapters seem to be getting more... Mature.. As time goes on. Weird. Oh well. Hope you review. You can also P.M.**** (Private Message.) me if you have any other concerns or anything. Oh! Check out my poll about who Kaito should be with eventually. You have three main choices and then some others just for fun. Well, see you next time. I hope I can upload soon again. Bye-bye! Well, goodbye! Lol. ~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truce and some Safety

**Okay. Forth chapter. Whoot!**** I will be closely working on the fifth chapter as well. I'm not sure how long exactly this story is going to play out. And firstly I would like to thank all of my reviewers for constant**** support and advice! ~**** I will try to fix my errors in my writing. And I do not own the characters, but I do own the plot. I am also aware that I've been spelling ciao like 'chow'. Lol.**** I hope you enjoy. ~**

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru let out a somewhat held breath. His smirk never ceased, but the man felt somewhat disappointed in the group's reaction. As if he was expecting more of them. Or perhaps he was expecting it to rouse them with more anger than they were holding. Then he spoke with a dulled tone after fixing his glasses once again. Then looked up towards the golden ceiling admiring it's circular and eccentric patterns that were painted with a dark gold with somewhat of a orange hue finally speaking. "… It disappoints me, Aria." He turned glancing at her furious facial expression every so often giving Kaito and Miki and glance as he spoke. "You had much potential. To be a thief, so silly.. If only you hadn't fought that time those children could be alive."<p>

"…" IA froze somewhat at this statement. She knew the past of what happened at the orphanage that she had lived at so long ago. The girl tried often not to think of it. But seeing the brunette man move his footing, wearing a brown suit that was almost the same shade of brown as his hair struck a bit of fear in her. She had over sighted the realism of the situation with her emotions, and soon things were becoming painfully clear to her. Even with his lies about the past, it was never her fault.

There Aria was in the manor of a crime lord. With his son, who she thought she loved. With detectives who had agendas of their own, of whom she was connected with in more ways than one by a girl with the name of Kaiko. There was also the violence she had taken to get here. Everything had slipped her mind, even the fact that she had a gun in her hands. But soon as that thought arose in her mind Yuuma had taken it from her.

Aria stared at the brunette man, Kiyoteru. She wanted to yell and claw at him. The sight of that same old smirk from those years ago made her heart thud with intensity. So, she slowly regained her composure in a few moments. It wouldn't have helped the other orphans if she couldn't handle herself in front of that man who made her disgusted in too many ways to count. So, she finally replied to him with her glare aimed at that wretched smirk of his. "Potential is not the same as wrongful experimentation. And you know what? I'm disgusted with you. You are not even worth being called a human being! You make me that sick, Kiyoteru!"

Aria's words were directed to be like deadly venom, but alas it did not effect Kiyoteru as she would have hoped even expecting it not to. He didn't show the slightest fraction of remorse for the dart like memories shot with her words. Kiyoteru had long come to terms with what he had done those years ago. He had accepted it for being how he was taught. So, Kiyoteru spoke once again. "Ah, well that maybe so. But what I am is far more worth while to myself. Be who you are and such, isn't that what they say? Heh… The far fetched irony of that. Well, I guess it isn't considering, as you say I am not a human that it is intended for.."

Kiyoteru's smirk intensified as if to say that it wouldn't matter what anyone said about him, which satisfied him quite well. Then he directed his next latter of words towards Kaito and Miki as he looked more directly towards them. "And I'm quite surprised you haven't tried to rip me to shreds yet, Mr. Shion… I must confess it's refreshing to see you've calmed down for what must be the later years of your life, no? Ah, well, your sister may be already dead. As far fetched as it would be me to say, Miss Miki." His eyes glanced down towards Miki's fuming expression after he looked mostly at Kaito's vicious glare that was directed towards Kiyoteru himself.

"I believe I would say that I am younger than that, you putrid parasite." Kaito scoffed not wavering his glare. His eyes only softened when glancing to Miki for wondering what her thoughts were. Kaito truly wanted to attack Kiyoteru, but this wasn't exactly the time. He thought it was too risky. Despite his deepest feelings of rage towards the brunette man with eyeglasses adorn on his face.

Miki growled deeply. She wanted to run over to the brunette man and attempted to rip off his scalp. Of course that is what her rather violent approach would be to Kiyoteru. Miki also felt sad though. The sadness from Kaiko not being there. She was her friend after all, Kaiko was Kaito's younger sister too. Miki mumbled shortly under her breath. "Says you… Kaiko wouldn't die that easily!" There was still hope after all. Maybe Kaiko wasn't dead. And that's what Miki truly wanted to believe, but… No one could even be certain..

Miki soon grew quieter as Ted began to speak hoping to distract herself from horrible thoughts of where Kaiko might be. He turned looking at the group, giving Kiyoteru a unforgiving stare, leaving a certain softness presented simply his face when looking at the others. "I would suggest that we wrap this up quickly, Kiyoteru. The party, well, ambush, was a bust. And to point out a more certain face, medical treatment for Teto will soon arrive. This business being something of the 'illegal' sort it would be best if we reserved it for another time." Ted spoke in a polite tone showing a pained grimace upon his face every time Teto groaned in agony from her wounds.

Kiyoteru turned to answer Ted with the exact expression still on his face. "Ah, yes. That would be best. What shall we do with our guests? DO you suppose…?-"

"I would believe we should let them off the hook for now. After all that would be in our best interests, Kiyoteru. I would doubt they'd run off without taking care of certain interests." Ted cut Kiyoteru off glancing at Yuuma to see what his thoughts were on the matter.

"I do think that would be best." Yuuma grumbled keeping his stare at Ted. "I will go with them, you'd be assured that way…" Yuuma paused for a moment before continuing like there was something on his mind. "And Ted… Can you please refrain from telling my father anything _irrelevant_?"

"Yes… I'll be certain not to tell.." Ted sighed nodding then returned to Teto's side.

Yuuma glanced at his mother who was just about done talking with Meiko. She gave him a look that said she wouldn't tell anything that she had heard miscellaneously. After all, his mother often pretended that she stayed in bed drinking to avoid an argument with Gakupo. When they did get into an argument they would scream at each other all day long. She would always wondered what ever happened to the nice guy who gave her roses every day. Perhaps it was the money getting to his head. She also saw him, looking at other women occasionally. It annoyed her feverously, sometimes she just wanted to smack him. They would also get into an argument every time she had security expel a woman that was just about to conduct certain business with him. She never let him in a situation where he would cheat on her. It would turn out many of their female employees were on Luka's side as well. They would refuse Gakupo every time he got near them. The only time they didn't fight with each was when they go to bed. Both of them were too tired from the day to put up an insult to one another.

By this time Kiyoteru left the ornate ball room with little interest in the conversation topic or the sight of people form his past. The man thought they were only for temporary amusement anyway. The temporary time that had already come to pass. His was more interested a newer people and ideas.

Aria glanced at Yuuma who did not have what one would call an in character look on his facial features. He looked tired, dismal, and even somewhat withdrawn from the present time. She had wondered what the 'irrelevant' business that Yuuma spoke of was. But then it sort of his her like a brick in the face. He meant their relationship. THEIR relationship, the one where the two had thought they like one another. She could see why Yuuma wouldn't want his father to know that, after all that she had heard about the man, he seemed what a child might call, 'scary' to say the least. And yet, IA also wondered what would happen next. Yuuma said that he would come with them, that's what he said… She didn't exactly think about after the fact. Which was a bit naïve on her part, somewhat stupid too. But it kind of didn't matter as long as they got to a safe place to stay for a while. And she didn't know what to think of this 'Kaiko' business. She was obviously someone close to both Kaito and Miki. Assuming that she was Kaito's little sister and a close friend of Miki's. But then IA recalled something that Miki and Kaito had mentioned to her a long time ago. They had mentioned something about making their Detective Agency for someone. Someone important to them both. Aria the wondered if Kaiko was that very person that they spoke of then.

IA's thoughts were soon interrupted by Yuuma urging her along towards the doorway. It seemed somewhat unreal, as if her perception was foggy and shrouded with a mist of thought. Even so, she followed him. It seemed so easy to see Yuuma again, there had to be more to it than this. Of course she knew that she would probably see Teto, Ted, and Kiyoteru again. All figures from her past that she would have never thought that she would see again, yet she did. And there would probably be more to do with Gakupo, she _did_ still have that glass object that the purple haired man seemed to covet even more than his wife and child who both seemingly held some sort of scorn for the man.

The duo of detectives soon followed them towards the exit. They seemed somewhat defeated. The atmosphere that Kiyoteru had given off depressed the entire group even more than they were. All the angry negativity seemed to be dispersing around them to a saddened one.

Who knows what on Earth happened to the Miku siblings. They didn't seem to have showed up for the party, but would probably show themselves sooner of later. The group of girls-no just relatives-had just about dropped of the map of life they were all using to navigate their directions.

Everything just seemed lulled by the past few overwhelming events, everything and everyone. Kiyoteru wasn't much of a help either. He only worsened the situation. Each and every one of them just grew with distress and unhealthy annoyance with the sight of the man who just about tore up everyone of their lives except Yuuma's. But of course none of them knew if he had done anything to Yuuma either.

Yukari had just fled the scene with Meiko. Both of them were withdrew as well. Yukari just thought it was dull and boring, she was stopped by Meiko and Meiko's feelings for Kaito. Meiko seemed to have had a crush on the male detective ever since she first met him. Which is probably why she decided to take on the job of an ambush first crafted by Gakupo himself.

Luka of course went back to her room. She wasn't as drunk as she usually was. To be perfectly frank, Luka rarely ever got drunk. She just pretends to be to evade Gakupo's unsightly cursing. She wanted to elude anymore destruction of their relationship. She still loved Gakupo, even though he made it harder and harder to every day. And as for her thoughts on Yuuma, she was worried for him. Luka did not wish their son to see his parents fight with one another. The woman could tell it wounded her son. But the one thing that she was glad for about her son was that he was not aggrieved by his relation with his new friend IA. When Luka first spoke with her son when he got home, Yuuma would only talk about her. And she was proud to think that her son found someone, a girl that he liked. However she was little more than aggravated at her husband for trying to rid the girl for his nonsensical orb of glass that wasn't what Luka would call worth the price of love. Though Gakupo ignored her disdain this being much more exasperated about being unable to obtain the globe itself, and thus developed the plan for capturing it, IA, and the detectives who were chasing his tail of crime and such hoping to catch Kiyoteru, who they did not expect to see on their first infiltration out.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and well, the rest of the story. Lol. If you have and questions or comments review them or P.M. (Private Message.) me! If you would like, let me know, I can post the characters assumable ages. Please let me know. I am also sorry that a lot of them are out of character. Lol. Well, ciao! ~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A Story and some Sorrow

**Umm... Hi. This is the fifth chapter of "A Glass Cased Crime...". I do not own the characters. However, I do own the plot. This is kind of a Sad and Hurt/Comfort chapter. But it also has a bit of fluffiness. Uh... I hope you enjoy. ~ **

* * *

><p>There was a long pause as the group rode in a car. It wasn't the limousine from earlier, but it was a car that could fit them all nonetheless. It was upholstered with fake leather that gave the feel of the real kind, but one could obviously tell it was different. The texture was smooth and the color was rich, and at least the seats were comfortable. The windows were also tinted ever so slightly.<p>

The silence was finally broken by Yuuma speaking to IA, or rather Aria. "So… You're a foreigner?" He asked looking towards her.

"Oh… Well, I suppose I am.." IA replied lightly. She looked down towards her feet in the car as Kaito drove. Miki sat in the passenger's seat. And Yuuma and Aria sat in the back.

"You suppose?" Yuuma asked with a chuckle. Aria could tell that he was trying to lighten the already tragic mood with his smile, which was bright and cheerful. But she could also see some of the things that Kiyoteru said had bothered him.

IA gave a small moment of thought before she replied to him while looking back towards his smiling face. "Well… I'm originally from the country that we took the orb from… My parents came here when I was really young.. And well, something… _Happened_.. Then I was sent to the orphanage that… The orphanage that Kiyoteru spoke of." Her words were few and far between, Yuuma could tell it pained her to talk about it.

"Well, that's alright. At least you're here now." Yuuma gave her a concerned smile and then added. "And well, I'm glad that you are."

There was a spark of light pink that appeared on both of their face. IA smiled lightly, and Yuuma scratched the back of his head modestly.

"Thank you, Yuuma." Aria began.

"Fo-For what?" Yuuma blinked rapidly with his reply.

"For being kind to me, and well… Everything else that you've done for me." IA giggled with a smile on her face. Yuuma blinked again with a light smile appearing on his face. When she kissed him on the cheek she giggled at his sudden change of a darker color that got plastered on his face.

"Now, now, don't get too friendly back there!" Kaito chimed smiling as he drove. He didn't bother to look back at them, but Yuuma and IA looked forward with widened eyes.

After a few more moments of silence Miki turned her head back sticking out her tongue after speaking. "We got'chya!"

After that the group all simultaneously burst out in a laughter at this. Then Yuuma spoke. "Nice one, Kaito."

"Hey, it was my idea, too!" Miki giggled with a pout looking towards Yuuma.

"Of course! You, too, Miki!" Aria added after Miki spoke, making Miki look towards her and giggle.

A silly grin appeared on Miki's face, it almost looked creepy-as if it could scare many little children during Halloween. Then Miki spoke making IA gasp with a bright red blush upon her face. "We all know you like him!" It was more of a taunt then anything else. Miki chimed repeatedly looking from Aria to Yuuma and back again.

IA seemed to have an sheepish, but angry frown on her face as she glanced at Yuuma. "I-It's not that big of a deal! Really!"

Yuuma gave a timid scowl towards Miki, asking her to politely knock it off. Miki grinned doing so, sitting back in her seat properly, then she looked towards Kaito who was giving a stoic, but light smile upon his lips.

Aria mumbled lightly something about Yuuma returning the feelings, since he said that he did, which made Yuuma give a simple smile. Although when IA saw this she couldn't help but smile herself. She was really glad that she had met Yuuma. Before she tried to close herself off from the feelings that had tormented her since a certain at the orphanage that she once lived at. But now, it felt better to have those feelings once again. It wasn't that they just disappeared all together. No, it was that she tried to close herself off from that world, in an attempted to never be hurt again. Aria did not wish to feel some feelings of anguish and terror again. But meeting Yuuma gave her different feelings. The kind of friendship and love that she once gotten from her friends from the orphanage, and from her parents which she scarcely remembered. So, now she felt it was somewhat nice. Though, the only thing that she regretted about it was the fact that she saw Kiyoteru again. In her past, she had always felt he was a terrible man. Even before she knew for certain that he was, he gave her what one might call the 'creeps'. It had always worried her, then she found out why.

"Aria?" Yuuma called seeing the look upon her face sour as she thought.

IA blinked with a jump, then turned slightly to look towards Yuuma before answering. "Oh… Yuuma, I'm sorry. I was just… In thought, is all.."

Yuuma frowned lightly not wanting to ask. But he wanted to know what exactly happened back then, at the orphanage that Aria once lived at. He was curious but worried. He had never really talked to Kiyoteru that much personally, it was all just tutoring and school work for him. He would say that Kiyoteru was creepy. But he never knew for sure what exactly was that creepy about Kiyoteru. On the outside, he was a normal looking teacher or tutor that was polite and welcoming. But on the inside, he was far more, something far less rational and understanding. But Yuuma had never seen that side of the man, even when he brought Teto and Ted to his family's manor to stay and work for them. He had never seen the side of Kiyoteru that showed up at the party. Neither did he ever see a psychotic Teto. Yuuma had also pondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Ted's leg was always bandaged. So, he really didn't think much of it at the time, more assuming it had to do with his father's side of the occupations in the family.

Yuuma finally began to speak after a pause for his thoughts. "It's fine, IA… I apologize.. But anyway, are you okay?" He looked in concern towards her hinting worry in his facial expressions.

IA looked at him with a somewhat puzzled look. Her expression softened to one that was less bothered and sad before she answered Yuuma. "Yes, but don't apologize, none of this was your fault! Really… It's just a bit disheartening seeing that wretched man again.." She mentioned Kiyoteru looking towards the floor of the car again.

"Aria…" Yuuma frowned lightly. He felt like he needed to help IA somehow. But he wasn't sure how exactly. So, for now he just gave her a hug.

IA blinked several times glancing towards Yuuma's face as he hugged her. "Yu-Yuuma?" She wasn't exactly sure why Yuuma would be so kind as to hug her like this.

Miki gazed in awe towards them from her seat before Kaito interrupted her thoughts. "Miki… It isn't polite to stare.." Miki gulped looking towards the blue haired man then face forward once again with somewhat of a mischievous look on her face as she bit her lip. She couldn't help but look back again, only to have Kaito dart looks at her telling her that she was being rude and impolite.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through so much in your childhood, Aria…" Yuuma replied letting her go. His facial expression was still concerned for her as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Oh… Yuuma, it's fine. It's not your fault in the least. I just…" She paused unsure of what to say to the pink haired boy. She looked worried, but wasn't directing her look towards Yuuma, like he was looking at her.

"No… It's not fine, IA.. I know it's not my fault. But I wish I could have helped you when you needed help. I feel somewhat guilty because I care for you. And well, no one should have to go through any of the things that you've gone through. It must have been a hard life, which is why you probably tried to close yourself off to the world. But no one should have to suffer that burden and thrust it upon themselves. It is just to cruel for someone to have to go through. Let alone being alone while doing so. I wish I could find a way to help you, Aria…" Yuuma stated sorrowfully. This time, Yuuma didn't make eye contact with her as he looked down at the cushions of the seat.

Aria looked obliquely towards the seat cushions. She looked at him with her expression softening more so than before. She was glad that he felt concern for her, but she also felt guilty that he did. She didn't want people to worry for her. She had been strong enough to carry on all this time, so why couldn't she go a little farther by herself? She did not want to go it alone, that was true, but if Yuuma were to ever get hurt for her sake she simply couldn't bare it. It was true the time they had together was short, but she also felt a connection with Yuuma that was to strong to ignore. And then IA finally spoke to answer Yuuma's truthful words.

"Yuuma… Thank you… I am glad that you care. And I would say that I would be fine for now. Of course I want you to feel that you are helping me, I just could not stand it if you were to get hurt for my sake. And I implore you to be careful if you do this for me. You have a family, despite certain aspects; I am sure that your parents both love you.. I don't have parents that are alive. There won't be many that would mourn for me if anything happened, but I believe you would… And I just want us to be careful. Chances are, Kiyoteru will disband whatever alliance that he has with your family. He takes little interest in things from the past, unless it will amuse him for some time. And I do not know what will happen. So, I just don't want things to end badly. Do you understand?" IA looked towards Yuuma with concern. She really hope that nothing bad would happen in whatever would happen with the future.

"Uh…" Yuuma smiled lightly towards Aria, then answered. "Yes, of course I do. And I promise you, that I won't let anything bad happen, to either of us. Okay?"

Aria smiled promisingly. "Yes, of course… And I really do hope that you are right about that.."

"Erm… Kiddos, sorry to interrupt, but I have to stop here for a little bit. You're more than welcome to come in for a bit, kiddies." Kaito said as he parallel parked the car next to the detective agency building where Miki and him worked.

"Oh… Well, I would advise it would not be best to stay here for long.." Yuuma answered as IA concurred with a nod.

"I know…" Kaito replied somewhat bitterly as he turned off the car and opened his door.

Miki bit her lip again looking out the car window towards the building as they all got out. Then Miki thought. "For some reason coming back here feels dreary… Almost as if everything that we've worked through to get information about Kaiko was in… Vain.."

The group was inside the gray stone colored building for almost a little over ten minutes. Miki and Kaito had been busy packing some thing for at least a short trip away. Yuuma had been looking out the main window the whole time keeping a watch on the car as well as the doorway. IA decided to take a look around the building itself. She hadn't paid much attention to it the first time with her mind in a rush about Yuuma.

The floors were a nice brown/reddish color being made of stained mahogany or perhaps some nice cherry wood. The tiles in the bathroom and kitchen were a plain white, although both rooms were decorated with light blue colored accents and cobalt blue walls. The living room was more with pale green colors, which included a couch that had velvet pillows that were red, giving the room a Christmas appeal to it; nice and comfy as well as welcoming and comforting.

Aria motioned her walk towards a fire place in the living room. It was laced with pictures. Mostly family photos and such, she had supposed the most of the work for their detective agency was done upstairs, where there was sure to be an office of some sort. She didn't go up there for not wanting to disturb Kaito and Miki who were still packing. IA's hand reached out looking over the pictures, there were many of these colorful guys who shared a likeness with Kaito, she assumed that he had a large family with many siblings seeing as they looked similar in age. There were a few pictures of Miki and what Aria assumed to be her parents, a tall slender blond haired man with a kind smile, and a woman who appeared just as kind looking with long light blue hair. IT appeared that Miki had inherited most of the recessive traits in her family. But there was still some likeness in their faces and bodily features. There was one last picture which IA had nearly missed; it was hidden in the back. It was somewhat placed in behind Miki's and Kaito's pictures. Aria grabbed hold of the frame. It wasn't that big, nor was it tiny. It was a nice sized picture about four to five inches in length on both sides. Her eyes gazed upon the colors and the people featured in the photograph. There was Kaito, he was eating ice cream and had this wild smile upon his face, then there was Miki she had a wide grin with a bag of cherries in her hands, and then there was another girl. She looked much like Kaito; having blue hair and eyes, she also had some ice cream in her hands and a joyful look on her facial features. It was then that Aria realized that they were all standing in front of the building that the were in now. It was Summer in the photo though, instead of Autumn.

"Nice, huh?" A quiet feminine voice asked. IA turned to see Miki standing besides her.

"Eh…" A leap of air voiced out of Aria's mouth not knowing what to say to her female counterpart. There appeared to be a saddened expression covering Miki's face.

"That was the day we opened the detective agency, it was all one of Kaiko's dreams.-She's the girl who looks like Kaito, his younger sister.-We were friends, and she introduced me to Kaito. Heh… I still have the same old silly crush on the guy.. But anyway…" Miki looked down grasping the photo from IA's hands and placing it back over the fireplace, in the front of the pictures before speaking once again. "… She wanted to be a detective, it was her dream. I don't know why, but it inspired Kaito and myself. So, we helped her. The days were long, but the job was fun. Sometimes sad, so very sad; one year we had this case where a girl's parents wanted to track down this guy who injured their daughter. Apparently they were dating, and things got out of hand. But we got him, then he was turned over to the cops and sentenced to attempted murder, and got placed in jail. In fact he should still be there. The girl made a gull recovery, thankfully. You'd think they'd leave it up to the police, right? Well, apparently they needed a little help."

"Why… Why are you telling me all of this?" IA asked solemnly as she looked towards the red-headed girl.

Miki turned looking up towards Aria, and then answered. "Well, you wanted to know about Kaiko, right?" She looked down once again continuing. "… It had been going well for a couple of years.. And then, we got this one strange case. You see, we had been causing some trouble for Gakupo's crime syndicate. And little did we know, it was a trap. Kind of like that little old party earlier… But anyway, Kaiko had gotten nabbed by Kiyoteru.. At that time, Kiyoteru was the leader of Gakupo's business branch. Meaning that he secured all deals and offers that were placed in Gakupo's bank and offered to him in any terms of business. Unfortunately for Kiyoteru, he botched the business with Kaiko… He ended up selling her on the black market, and Kaito and I have still ran the detective agency since then, as a tribute to Kaiko."

Miki's explanation was pained and sad. IA could tell that it must have taken a great deal of courage for her to explain. Then Aria began to speak. "I… I'm sorry.. That must have been a hard time…" Frankly, IA didn't know what to say to Miki. She wanted to bring some comforting words to her. But nothing in her mind would adapt the right way for the situation. Aria didn't want to say something that might insult her, Kaito, or even Kaiko in someway.

The silence was unbearable, even Yuuma, who had been watching from the living room window didn't know what to say. He had heard all of what Miki said as well. Aria and Yuuma bit their lips sorrowfully. Neither of them didn't know what to say to console the ruby-eyed girl.

Kaito had walked into the room as well, only moments in Miki's explanation. He looked down sadly. The atmosphere in the room had seemingly become dull and sad feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ~ I'm glad I began to explain about Kaiko. I'm planning on introducing the explanation for Aria's (IA's.) past within a couple of chapters at least. And I did not forget about the "Miku Sisters.". They will come in soon as well. Umm... In the pictures there was Kaito and all of his doppelgangers, as siblings. Lol.<strong>** Miki's parents are Lui Hibiki, and Ring Suzune****. Or well, Hibiki Lui and Suzune Ring. But in any case, I will be working on the next chapters. I will also add Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine soon! And I will get back to "Oh, the Irony..." as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy. ~**


	6. Chapter 6: A Chase and some Sweets

**Ehhh... I am so SORRY that I could not update sooner! I've had a great deal of things going on in my life recently and rather unexpectedly. But again, I apologize. I also apologize that this chapter is so short. I do have more that I'm working on, and I will update as soon as I can. Again, I'm so sorry! And I do not own any of the characters, but I do own the plot. Thank you...**

* * *

><p>After taking a deep breath Yuuma finally spoke trying to offer some solace in his voice. "From all of the recent events with Kiyoteru, I should tell you he over-estimates himself quite a lot, should you know this or not… But if I may intrude with my opinion, all hope is not lost. She may still be alive, the chances should be pretty alright depending on how exactly she was… Well, pardon my bluntness, but <em>sold<em>." Yuuma felt somewhat displeased with this blunt idea that he had brought up. He didn't exactly want to get their hopes up, no, he wanted to try to offer some comfort in the fact that she still might be alive and well.

IA interrupted his thoughts nervously, in somewhat of an effort to concur with Yuuma. "Well, Yuuma, is right. Their may still be hope, even if we can't say for sure. But… I promise that once all of this business with Kiyoteru and Gakupo is settled I will help you find the truth of what happened to her, Kaiko. If I may that is, since you both have risked your lives with me, though you were looking for any information on Kaiko.." Aria seemed a bit nervous in her speech, but she meant it, nonetheless.

Miki smiled for a moment then looked back to Aria and spoke. "Alright, and thank you." Miki was glad that IA had promised that she would help them find out what happened to Kaiko. She thought, that perhaps it would give them some amount of relief, if they could find out what happened to her. Or even maybe find her alive.

"Don't forget me." Yuuma smiled turning towards the group again. "I would like to help, too. If that is alright?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Thank you both." Kaito answered distantly. His thoughts were still jumbled about around his memories of his sister, Kaiko.

Aria nodded and smiled lightly before continuing their conversation. "Alright… Well, I think it would be best if we got going?" IA blinked turning towards Yuuma somewhat questioningly.

"Yeah, the coast is clear.. Are you both ready?" Yuuma responded looking to Kaito and Miki.

"Yeah, Kaito?" Miki blinked somewhat sorrowfully, then turned to her detective counterpart to see if he was ready.

Kaito was silent for a moment, but looked back to the party with a nod before speaking. "Oh, yeah. I'm pretty much packed…" Kaito looked down for a moment, then went over to the fireplace and began to take the pictures out of the frames. "If you don't mind…"

"Oh, not at all." IA began stepping out of the was as Miki helped Kaito take the pictures. "We'll wait in the car. Yuuma?" She turned to see that Yuuma was already at the door.

"Yeah, take your time.." Yuuma said kindly as he exited the building with Aria. The two headed for the car. Yuuma got in the driver's seat this time, and IA decided to sit next to him in the passenger's seat.

"Umm… So, you can drive?" Aria blinked curiously, much like that of a child exploring. She didn't know what to think, especially since she could not drive herself.

"Oh, yeah… Mom taught me.." Yuuma motioned his head awkwardly in thought. The way his mother taught him how to drive wasn't exactly… How would one say, careful? In a nice way..

"I see…" Aria said straightening her dress. There was an awkward silence as they waited for Miki and Kaito. IA was quite unamused with her dress. Particularly because Meiko has seen fit to have her wear a corset. Though it was old fashioned, it was unbearably uncomfortable. She wished she could change soon, thinking a bit bitterly because it slipped her mind in the Detectives' building.

Soon both of the detectives got into the back seats of the car. Kaito seemed a little annoyed with the fact that he couldn't drive anymore, but said nothing. Miki just inquisitively looked around the back seat, thinking that it seemed quite a bit different than the front seats.

"Shall we?" Yuuma asked as everyone buckled themselves in with the seatbelts. After a quick nod between the passengers, Yuuma began to drive. There was a jolt and a nervous chuckled by Yuuma, but they soon began driving down the roadway. It was a slow drive, well, a slow drive until they were being chased…

"What the heck? Who are they?" Miki shouted as a sleek black car rammed the back of their vehicle. The black car had dark tinted glass, the kind that was illegal to have so dark.

Yuuma sighed painfully speeding up as the others held onto the grips in the car to hold on, as it got bumpier. "IA… I think it's the.."

"'Miku Sisters'…" Aria finished his sentence dismally. On que it seemed that one of the windows opened revealing a head with two long aquamarine colored ponytails jetting out into the air as the car chased.

Kaito gave a weird look as he looked back to see this girl, one of the trio. But he soon ducked his head down as she pulled out a handgun and began shooting at them.

"SHIT!" Yuuma cussed trying to swerve the car away, to reduce the damage to be dealt as the girl shot at them.

"Why is your father so crazy?" Miki screeched holding on to her head and ducking in between the two seats for protection. Kaito did the same as best he could but took of his jacket and placed it on top of Miki, so she blended into the black seating, reducing her chances of being shot at directly.

"How should I know? He takes medication, maybe he's schizophrenic to hire these quacks!" Yuuma yelled lowering his head as he drove faster.

"Or maybe he's just that greedy!" Aria added shrinking into her seat as a bullet flew past her head and hit the front window.

"Dammit, Ted! Why did you have to get me a stick shift?" Yuuma complained as he shifted gears again and dodged an incoming car by swerving to the left and then the right, and another right.

"Don't be afraid to try something a bit more powerful, sister!" A black-haired girl with the same hair style as the first girl jumped up through the sky window of the car holding a machine gun. She grinned aiming towards Kaito's head.

"Uh…" Kaito's eyes went wide as he clung to his seat flinching.

"Yuuma!" IA yelped yanking the wheel from Yuuma's grasp and swerving out of the way just as the second girl began shooting at Kaito.

"Thank you!" Kaito blinked realizing that he did not get shot into tiny bits.

"Uhmm… Can I take a rain-check on this fiasco?" Miki screamed in irritation with a lot of sarcasm.

"Uh, I think we all would like that, thank you!" Aria countered, sounding a bit stressed as she gripped her own seat once again.

"Everyone calm down!" Both Yuuma and Kaito growled disapprovingly as Yuuma kept swerving to avoid the gunshots.

"Oh, shut up!" IA and Miki glared in unison at the guy's.

"Hey, I'm driving here!" Yuuma hissed grouchily moving again.

"Well, excuse me!" Aria mumbled rummaging through the small compartment that was in front of her seat. "Oh!" IA smiled finding a hand-gun.

"Oh, no… Please don't! Aria!" Yuuma cried out worryingly as she check to make sure the gun was loaded and opened her window crawling out a little ways. IA focused her aim and began shooting at the girls that were shooting at them. Yuuma sighed painfully as he continued to drive.

"Aww, shit! Hey, butt face!" The black haired girl snarled kicking their driver around a bit with her foot.

The boy winced while being kicked by his sister. "What? It's bad enough you both have me in a bloody dress!" He grimaced annoyingly beginning to make more evasive maneuvers with the car.

"It's fine, now can it and drive!" The aquamarine haired girl shouted in annoyance. She smiled slightly trying to aim at a certain blue haired man that she had in her sights.

"Oh, no you don't!" Miki grumbled yanking the gun from Aria. Miki was already out of her window by now as she aimed at the girl's head, but then aimed the gun downward and shot two of the tires out.

Miki grinned as their enemies' car skidded to a halt, and as the two opposing girl's began their assault of their brother in and out-lash. But the brother soon began to argue in sheer annoyance.

Kaito looked back blinking as their car continued away from the 'Miku Sisters'. He then spoke. "That… Was… Umm… Sudden? Thanks, Miki." Kaito smiled lightly giving a thankful look towards the ruby-eyed girl.

Miki smiled brightly with a slight blush upon her face before answering. "Y-Yeah… You're welcome, Kaito.." Miki mentally proclaimed her happiness over Kaito's thanks of her shots at the 'Miku Sisters'.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Thank you for reading. Again, I am SO SORRY! And I also do not own the characters, but I do own the plot. Thank you..<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Some Fluff and some Annoyance

**Hello.~ The story is not dead! *Cry.* I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner! I do not own Vocaloid, but I do own the plot to this story! Enjoy.~**

* * *

><p>It had been a week or so since the group had seen any sign of the 'Miku Sisters', or any of Gakupo's goons. The group had been hiding out in different buildings, whether some were abandoned or simple hotels in which they could rest and think of their next plans of action. As well as keeping a low profile, with raggedy unnoticeable clothing.<p>

"Yuuma?" Aria questioned promptly as she turned her head in the direction he was sitting.

"Uh, yes? Aria?" Yuuma responded adjusting his position upon an old rugged trunk amongst some rubble in the building.

"How long do you think we should keep running from Gakupo? I mean, we will have to confront him sooner or later… Even Kiyoteru.." IA bit her lower lip in worry as she spoke. She remembered all of the terrible things that Kiyoteru had done in the orphanage. She felt guilt for not being able to help the other orphans, and not being able to help them out of a fire that had plagued the long forgotten and rustic building that they were being held in. Now it would merely be burnt ashes and dust, with plants straying towards the edges, over-growing the courtyard and garden that was once her only place of solace and peace. "And of course there's Kaiko…" She finished a bit sadly.

Yuuma paused for a brief moment thinking of an answer that he could try to give to Aria. "Maybe we should make a move…"

"Uh, elaborate, please?" IA responded not knowing what exactly that Yuuma had meant by the comment.

"Well, I mean… Perhaps instead of running away from them, again and again, maybe we should go for a straight out attack-similar to how you found me again." Yuuma smiled momentarily at IA as he spoke.

IA blinked in response only to begin. "Well, I hadn't really thought about doing that again, but it might be a good idea. Especially if we get the edge on one or both of them. I'm sure Kiyoteru would run cut and dry from Gakupo if he needed to. He's just that kind of _**creep**_." Aria's fists clenched tightly at her sides as she thought in annoyance about Kiyoteru.

"It'll be all right, IA. Whatever happens I'll be right there with you. And whatever exactly happened in your past with Kiyoteru, I will stay by your side. I mean… That's what partners do right?" Yuuma spoke confidently as he gently grabbed her hand with a slight blush. He didn't quite mean it to come out so intimately sounding as it did though. "I mean, ever since the day we first met, I've felt this way about you. And I'll protect you, even from my family, and always from the people that have hurt and will try to hurt you. I love you, Aria."

"Oh, Yuuma… You're so sweet." Aria smiled sweetly giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you… I'll always be there for you as well." IA smiled with a light blush of her own. She didn't quite know what to say, though she loved Yuuma, too.

"Aww, so cute!" Miki piped loudly as she and Kaito walked into the room.

"I don't suppose you need some privacy, do you?" Kaito asked a bit nervously.

"What…? Oh! No, no, no, no, no!" Aria and Yuuma both spoke at once with wide eyes and furious blushes upon their faces.

"Kaito!" Miki's eyebrows furrowed in response to his comment.

"Ah, sorry!" Kaito chuckled with some nervousness still in his voice.

"Oh, shush! We all knew what you meant! And here I thought you weren't a pervert!" Miki bellowed tearfully while melodramatically backing away from him.

"Gah! What?! I-I'm not, Miki! Besides, I didn't mean THAT! For all you know I could have meant cuddly things!" Kaito argued with the fiery, ruby-haired girl.

"And for all I know you could have meant oral sex!"

"Who the hell said it was oral?! And I didn't mean it that way anyway!"

"How am I supposed to know what you meant, you pervert!"

"Pervert?! You're the one who mentioned oral sex! For all I know you could have sexual fantasies when we're supposed to being doing detective work! It seems like you ARE always distracted!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, SHION?! You're the one who 'sleeps in' until eleven o'clock in the morning! BAKAITO!"

"Would you both shut up! It seems like you're both perverts!" IA and Yuuma both shrieked in unison, IA putting her hands on her hips.

"Hmph…" Miki mumbled crossing her arms with a furious blush on her face and looked away from Kaito. Kaito mumbled rolling his eyes and looking away while only having the faintest traces of a pink blush on his own face.

Aria sighed deeply before turning back to Yuuma. "Let's do it…"

"Wh-What?" Yuuma asked a bit confused while he blushed. When IA realized what he thought that she meant she blushed, too.

"N-No, not that! I mean let's make a move on going after Gakupo and Kiyoteru! Gakupo needs to know that you can love who you want." Her blushed reddened as she spoke. "And Kiyoteru has had it coming for _a long time_." IA growled lightly at the thought of the wicked teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it despite how short it was.~ Sorry. I just can't seem to bust out the chapters like I used to for this story. I also added some risque humordrama because I'm keeping this M-rated, so might as well add a little of it, right? And don't worry, Kaito and Miki will make up later. Lol. *Injects more fluff into story writing.***


End file.
